fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:"Guides" will happen!
Guides, guides, guides, and -- surprise! -- more guides. For Players. By Players. Those Chained to the Writing Wall: Spacemarine9 *Knife-and-Candle *Literary Ambitions *Expeditions of the Forgotten Quarter *Polythreme Pillaging Urthdigger *Money-Making *Item-Gathering *Second Chances Aximillio *Social Actions ZDee *CP (Change Points) The aforementioned humanoids are the prisoners project contributors. Status: We've donned our thinking caps and work manacles. :) Join, discuss, inquire, and so forth here. http://fallenlondon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guides (Yes, I know it currently has nothing but that's why we're working on it!) Yay, it now has stuff! - ZDee (talk) 20:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) When first I saw that icon, it appeared to be a meat grinder (The quill as a handle, the red thing as meat). Though, perhaps that is not entirely inappropriate, albeit probably a bit more suited for Black Crown. Anyway, I wonder if you want any naming conventions for creating guides. Should we have them all as subpages of another page, or append our names to them (such as "Money Making Guide by Urthdigger")? The idea is that I would like to avoid any possible conflicts with future Fallen London Storylets. I mean, I could make a guide called "Money Making" only for a storylet by that name to crop up later. -Urth (talk) 05:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Why you gotta diss my desk? ...Well, it does look a little like a meat grinder now that you've pointed it out. :P I'll replace it with some proper chains and upload the bigger version of the writer's desk. "Should we have them all as subpages of another page, or append our names to them (such as "Money Making Guide by Urthdigger")?" Title of your guide followed by the word "(Guide)", preferably. That should distinguish it well enough from storylet, card and action titles. If Aximillio and I finish our pages, the titles would read something like this: Social Actions (Guide) CP (Change Points Guide) The link I posted in my first message above will act as our phone book. If people want to dial up a guide, they'll find them all listed on the category page. In that list, though, we'd cull the word "(Guide)" from their names because of the pretty factor (same links, different display text): Social Actions CP (Change Points) Make as many pages to your guide as you deem fit. If you think your guide would be better served to readers split into sections with different pages, then go ahead. Your money-making manual might require several pages. Maybe only the opening page (introduction) should have the word "(Guide)" in its title and the rest (chapters) should be left alone. As an example: Making Money (Guide) Money Here Money There And Then Some Whatever Else If necessary, we could create disambiguation pages like the one at http://fallenlondon.wikia.com/wiki/A_disgraceful_spectacle Or you could produce one long page broken into parts through its own sublinked table of contents thingamajig: http://fallenlondon.wikia.com/wiki/Featuring_in_the_Tales_of_the_University A link to the "Guides" category page will hang on the front page, and it'll get a slot in the top green navigation bar. Easily found if people go looking. - ZDee (talk) 10:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to catalogue some of the meta(ish) game information on the wiki. Some of the information is available on the forums, but the search function quite gimpy. Having the pertinent information on the wiki should be useful to players. An example is the expanded inventory items - Spouses, Ships and Clubs. Can we change existing spouses/clubs/ships for a new ones? Is that possible? Do you guys think such information would be useful? - Bertrandwins (talk) 19:58, July 8, 2013 (+8 GMT) : Yes. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 12:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : absolutely! :) please feel free to write up FAQ pages for a diverse range of topics. for the sake of simpler browsing, please categorize them with "Guides", as well. ZDee (talk) 12:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC)